


Heaving Bosoms

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodice-Ripper, Cunnilingus, Dark Arthur, Feminization, Forced Marriage, Intersex Merlin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Merlin has bewbz, Merlin is stupid, Omega Merlin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin is a beautiful single peasant omega that likes to show his bosom. Arthur is the rogue prince that despoils him.





	Heaving Bosoms

Merlin sighed as he leaned down and pulled lavender from the earth. He groaned in annoyance as his breasts almost spilled from his bodice. He had to pull the top up so his tits didn't slip out. He cursed himself for not bringing his shawl with him. His mother would have pinched him for his carelessness and said something like "What if there's an rogue Alpha around waiting to ravish you?" And she would have been right. Ealdor was small and defenseless. Rogue Alphas were always turning up looking for Omegas. And since Ealdor didn't have an army, any Alpha could take their pick of any Omega and take them whether the Omega wanted it or not.

When Alphas arrived, Merlin always used herbs to mask his Omegan scent and hid away from the Alphas. If only he had been that careful right now. At the moment, Merlin was extremely vulnerable. His bosom was visible, his scent was strong, and no one was with him. He was all alone.

An incident had only happened once, when he was fifteen years old, just starting to develop into a beautiful Omega, and much more naïve. He lived with a bunch of Betas, and Betas only mated with other Betas, so he wasn't used to Alpha attention. Then a handsome Alpha knight from Mercia arrived to Ealdor. He showered Merlin with sweet words and gifts. Merlin had believed he was in love and the knight--Sir Valiant, he recalled--was so kind and gentle with him. Then one day, Valiant took him far away from the village for a 'surprise'. He quickly showed Merlin what his true intentions were when he took Merlin in his arms and attempted to put is hand up his underthings. Merlin had never been so scared. But thanks to his best friend, Will, he was saved. The Beta boy had seen them heading towards the woods and decided to follow them.

After that, Valiant was never seen again. Hunith had Merlin rub herbs around him from then on. But through time he had gotten lazy and careless. There wasn't much Alphas visiting Ealdor these days and Merlin didn't see the use of the herbs and the hiding. Surely, he was safe from a rogue Alpha? He hadn't seen one in weeks! He was definitely safe.

Despite the faint alarm bells in his head, Merlin continued with his task of taking herbs and putting them in his basket. Then he heard some rustling behind some bushes. Merlin looked up, heart pounding in his chest. Something suddenly stumbled out, nearly scaring the wits out of the Omega. But that something only turned out to be a spotted fawn. Merlin sighed in relief and dropped to his knees. He held out a leaf for the little fawn and cooed, "Come here, come here my love." The fawn bumbled over, looking like a young thirteen year old Merlin, and dropped in front of the pretty Omega. "Oh, you're so sweet." Merlin purred, gently scratching the fawn's chin.

"Not as sweet as you, my love." said a deep voice behind him. Merlin gasped and whirled around. The little fawn, startled, ran off. Before the Omega was a knight wearing a red cloak. The knight was even more handsome than Valiant. His blonde hair shone like the sun, his blue eyes were beautiful, his jaw squared. He had a large frame, but not brutish like Valiant's. His dark lips were stretched into a kind smile. "Hello, beautiful." the Alpha knight said. Merlin stood up abruptly and backed up, forgetting about his basket.

"W-Who are you?"

"Don't be alarmed." the Alpha said, stepping closer. "I won't hurt you."

"You still didn't answer my question..." Merlin said, gripping the trunk behind him. He saw the Alpha's eyes stray to his heaving bosom. Merlin _really_ wished he brought a shawl by now.

"My name is Prince Arthur Pendragon." he said with a bow. "And will the fair beauty tell me his name?"

"M-Merlin..." the Omega muttered while screaming in his mind _a prince! what is a prince doing all the way out here?_

"Merlin..." Arthur said thoughtfully. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy..." He neared the Omega and took a slim hand in one of his own. He dropped a kiss on his knuckles.

"Um...t-thank you..." He tried to take his hand back but Arthur's grip moved to his wrist. "P-Please let go of me..." he begged.

"You are very lovely, Merlin." Arthur said, ignoring him. "I shall like to make you my mate." He dragged the Omega towards his hard chest, continuing to ignore the Omega's pleas. "And your smell..." He dragged his nose between Merlin's breasts and up to his neck. "...is exquisite..."

"Sir, please..."

"You beg so beautifully." Arthur growled, then he took Merlin's bodice and ripped it open. Merlin gave a gasp of alert and attempted to cover himself, but Arthur held his wrists. "Don't be so shy. Let me look at you..."

"N-No! Unhand me!" The Omega tried to twist away but the Alpha held him securely. He opened his mouth to plea some more, but it was invaded by a forceful tongue. In a matter of moments, he found himself on his back with Arthur on top of him. His wrists were pinned above his head, chest completely visible for Arthur's greedy view. The Alpha's other hand started undoing the laces of his trousers. Merlin began to beg for him to stop again.

"No... Please don't. Please, I beg you!"

"Shh, shh..." Arthur said with a gentle smile and touch on the Omega's cheek. "I'll be very gentle with you..." He ripped off Merlin's pants and threw them over his shoulder. Merlin crossed his legs to cover his privacy, but Arthur was forcing them apart with ease. He sighed in admiration when he got to see Merlin's small, Omega cock and plump pussy-lips. Merlin was in tears by now.

"D-Don't..." Arthur admired the Omega's little flower, then bent down to lick him open. The Omega mewled and arched his back. "No, Sire!" Arthur peeled his lips open to lick up inside. "P-Prince Arthur..." the Omega gasped as Arthur buried his face and tongue into him. The Alpha prince proceeded to drag his tongue back and forth and sometimes even sucking on the Omega's little bud to make him gush even more. Merlin was moaning and shaking with reluctant pleasure. The prince withdrew his tongue only to replace it with his fingers. The Omega's legs fell open as the Alpha gently moved his fingers inside his hot cavern. As he did this, he crooned sweet nothings.

"So tight... Are you a virgin? Don't worry, I'll make love to you so sweetly and lovingly..." Arthur kissed his smooth stomach. "It'll feel so good..." The prince took sat up to reach inside his pants. He raised Merlin's leg and pressed the head of his cock inside. He looked down to admire the beautiful crying Omega below him. "So beautiful...." he said, then thrust inside smoothly. Merlin immediately clenched around Arthur's cock. His eyes flapped open with a scream. He breathed deeply, his chest movements catching the prince's attention. He closed a hand around one of the Omega's breasts and squeezed it while slowly moving inside him.

Merlin twisted at the uncomfortable feeling of having an Alpha's engorged cock in him. Arthur stayed true to his word but Merlin was a virgin before the blonde prince forced himself on him. Arthur began to move steadily. "Your cunt is so sweet, Merlin..." Arthur groaned.

"S-Sire! Oh!" The pleasure was slowly and surely creeping in on Merlin until he was seeing stars in his vision. Arthur took one of his lean legs over his shoulder. This resulted in him drilling in deeper. Merlin couldn't help but clutch at Arthur's shoulder and hair. He dragged his nails over his scalp and back.

"Oh, my." Arthur said with a gentle smile. "You _really_ like getting fucked, don't you?" Despite his crude words, his tone was soft and fond. Merlin suckled him in eagerly. Just a few more thrusts and Merlin was mewling and rippling around the cock inside him wildly.

"I-I feel something!" he gasped. "I-I _\--ah!"_ He spasmed violently and felt a warm flood slick his thighs. He didn't have time to be embarrassed because Arthur was doing the same thing inside him. "W-What are you doing? No! Not inside!" His insides were drenched with the Alpha's cum. The prince withdrew with a satisfied sig. Merlin slumped back, panting tiredly.

"That was wonderful." Arthur said. He smiled at the ruined wreck he left behind that was Merlin's pussy. He ran a hand over Merlin's sweaty brow. The poor Omega was tired out. He was pliant when Arthur picked him up and carried him in a princess hold. He put Merlin over his horse. "I will take care of you now." he said.

* * *

Merlin woke up to twittering birds, soft sunlight streaming in, and on top of the most comfortable bed to ever exist. For a blissful moment, he forgot everything that had happened. Then it came crashing back to him like a hurricane. He sat up, gasping. He looked around. This wasn't his room. His room was small, his room was plain. Where was he? The door opened. A servant boy holding a tray walked inside. Merlin was frozen on the bed. The servant boy looked up. He had a dim look on his face and a ridiculous haircut. "Oh, my!" he exclaimed when he saw Merlin. He almost dropped his tray.

Merlin didn't understand why until he saw the servant boy blatantly staring at his chest. He looked down to see his naked breasts in full display. He gasped and pulled the sheets up to cover them. "W-Where am I?" Merlin asked. His voice seemed to bring the servant boy back from his randy daze.

"Um...you're in Camelot, m'lord." he said. Merlin furrowed his brows.

"'My lord'? I-I'm not of noble birth. I'm but a simple peasant Omega boy." he said. The servant boy gained a troubled look and began to fidget. He set the tray down so he wouldn't drop it.

"Oh dear..." he said, passing a hand over his dull, brown hair.

"What? What is it?" Merlin demanded.

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard what?"

And before the boy could answer, another person entered the room. The man was handsome, blonde haired and wearing a golden circlet around his head. "My love!" Arthur said, hurrying over to sit on the bed. He took Merlin's hands in his own and planted a kiss on both of them. "I see you are awake!" He turned to the servant. "George, go notify my father!" he said and the boy rushed to do so.

"What is going on?" Merlin said, panic seeping into his voice. "Why am I here?"

"Darling," Arthur laughed, "You are my new consort."

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this...


End file.
